


Crime Pays

by glitteringvoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (background as well), (more background though), Alternate Universe - Muggle, Criminal Draco Malfoy, Flirting, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, M/M, Mutual Pining, Organized Crime, Pining Harry, Tattooed Draco Malfoy, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid
Summary: Harry doesn’t know how it happened, exactly. He only needed money to pay for Teddy’s schooling (he totally would have given it back as soon as the Dursleys released the family money that was rightfully his). How was he to know that the gas station he robbed belonged to one of the more …unsavourytypes. Draco Malfoy, to be specific, underworld crime boss, suspected of being involved in several of the biggest scandals of the last years even though not even a shred of evidence could be found against him, collector of Van Gogh paintings (originals, because apparently owning a merecopyis worse than owning nothing at all), always impeccably dressed in sly smiles and sleek suits, in command of hulking thugs that in deep growly voices informed Harry he now owed Malfoy a rather huge debt.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 105





	Crime Pays

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at all my fault, I blame my friend for not shutting up about 'Good Girls' and her ensuing obsession and infatuation. So yes, this is her fault entirely.  
> Thank you at [Lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney) for the quick beta and the amazing feedback!

Harry doesn’t usually do this. Honestly, he doesn’t. He was an upstanding citizen, well behaved, the worst thing on his record the time he ran away from the Dursleys when he was thirteen and some parking tickets. Both perfectly justified —his aunt and uncle wanted him gone as much as he wished to live with Ron and his family instead— and the tickets, well, they are more normal than _not_ having them. Anyway, the point is Harry doesn’t usually spend his time with dangerous gang leaders. 

He doesn’t know how it happened, exactly. He only needed money to pay for Teddy’s schooling (he totally would have given it back as soon as the Dursleys released the family money that was rightfully his). How was he to know that the gas station he robbed belonged to one of the more … _unsavoury_ types. Draco Malfoy, to be specific, underworld crime boss, suspected of being involved in several of the biggest scandals of the last years even though not even a shred of evidence could be found against him, collector of Van Gogh paintings (originals, because apparently owning a mere _copy_ is worse than owning nothing at all), always impeccably dressed in sly smiles and sleek suits, in command of hulking thugs that in deep growly voices informed Harry he now owed Malfoy a rather huge debt. 

There was absolutely no way of knowing any of this, the entire affair a misunderstanding easily solved by Harry giving back the money he’d borrowed. Only, it’s not that easily solved. Harry didn’t calculate the interest he’d never agreed to in the first place, but also couldn’t pay to just have the whole thing done with. So, he negotiated for hours, pretty much agreeing to what Malfoy demanded from the beginning with only slight concessions for Harry’s sake. Malfoy smirking his oddly soft half-smile with every increasingly desperate offer Harry made. 

Harry is by now well familiar with that smile (too familiar probably, doing his best to tease it out of Malfoy and thinking about it at random moments during the day, sometimes even the night). His new position as Malfoy’s personal errand boy (unfortunately a very accurate description, though Harry still hoped to get assigned a different title while working off his debt) meant he was closer to the man than he ever would have expected. Basically, it meant Harry was spending a lot of his time trailing after Malfoy and picking up weird tidbits of knowledge about him. Not that Harry’s actually _interested_ in learning about Malfoy, his cruel captor, wielding his debt like a knife to his throat and as good as taking him hostage —as much as that was possible with Teddy depending on Harry— Malfoy was very understanding in that regard. 

But while it’s somewhat of a mystery to Harry how he ended up here, he wouldn’t change it for the world. Life was infinitely more fascinating with Malfoy in it, watching him smile pleasantly as he delivered men to prison for crossing him, seeing his perfect composure slip just a little around the late hours of the night (early in the morning? When does it shift from one to the other?), trying hard not to stare too obviously at him. And yet the git was always catching him, smirking in what could be amusement or an invitation or both wrapped up in the most confusing seduction Harry has ever been part of. 

That said a lot. Confused is what Harry _does_ , from the first moment that he started to realise he was not only bi but also _not_ equipped to handle attractive people, while also preserving even the least amount of dignity. Along the way Harry figured out how to not let that stop him, how to use blinding smiles and artfully tousled hair to charm people into anything he wanted, but Malfoy —possibly— flirting is on a whole new level. 

There are the smiles, for one, always leaving Harry blushing and stammering, train of thought completely lost as his mind worked on adding that particular smile to the growing collection of memories. There are the soft touches, brushing his shoulder or standing too close, straightening his glasses or smoothing out wrinkles in his shirt, combing out tangles in his hair or collecting eye lashes from his cheek. Far too much casual touching to be an accident, especially considering Malfoy hardly touched anyone else, not even close to enough to satisfy Harry’s desire for the man. 

The only reason he hasn't snapped yet, hasn’t allowed himself to touch Malfoy in return, to press him against a wall and muss up his perfectly coiffed hair, to taste those infuriating tempting lips and bite marks into the pale skin on his neck, to trace the tattoo he’s only ever caught glimpses of and yet haunt his dreams – 

Harry forgot what he was going to say. That happened a lot when Malfoy was concerned. Harry gets distracted, attention caught on by the way Malfoy’s fingers painted pictures in the air while talking, how strands of hair fell into his eyes after long evenings of running his hands through it and — focus, Potter! 

In his defence though, what else was he supposed to think when he walked in on Malfoy only wearing trousers and a loose shirt (not even shoes, standing barefoot and soft looking in his office)? 

“Potter, why don’t you close that door behind yourself?” It’s not a suggestion, despite the vaguely questioning tone. Even if it were, how could Harry say no? He is completely entranced by how different Malfoy looked like this, more intimate and private than Harry had seen before, the armour discarded, revealing not only more skin but the person beneath the suit, actual flesh and blood. Harry wanted to reach out and touch more than ever, trace his sharp cheekbone, trail fingers down his neck and over his collarbones, along the — fully visible tattoo. 

Harry’s thoughts grind to a halt, clinging to the idea, trying to comprehend the incredibly alluring picture Malfoy makes with a snake coiled around his neck, flowers woven between the scales as if they belong there. It goes farther down, the shirt not quite unbuttoned enough to reveal just how far that snake winds, but Harry fully intends to find out. There is only so much temptation he can endure. 

Malfoy welcomes him with a smirk, giving himself willing and eager, as if he too is done waiting, never particularly patient and having shown remarkable restraint in limiting himself to teasing, leaving Harry to decide whether he wants this. Because as smart as he is, Draco can also be very dense. As if there is anything that could have kept Harry away. 

Malfoy’s hair is soft in his hands, like silk as he cards his fingers through it, perfect to play with and grab, pull his head back and watch as his eyes grow darker. Harry starts slow, takes his time dropping kisses on Malfoy’s neck and tracing the lines of the winding snake, down and down with every scale and relishing in Malfoy’s soft skin, the way he squirms and curses and presses Harry closer with the hands in his hair. 

Harry has no idea how he went so long staring at Malfoy, with his flashed smiles and equally flashing though more maddening tattoo, without touching him, exploring all the little mysteries about him. But now they are finally here, just the two of them, the only other people around knowing better than to interrupt them. This was definitely worth the wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> If you liked this fic, you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://glitteringvoids.tumblr.com/post/611418459062059009/crime-pays)


End file.
